


Hyrule "Meme" Warriors: The chat fic

by AetherF1ow



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Multi, another chat fic, but I'm too lazy to add them, different texting styles?, everything else is romantic, ganon actually cares about his generals, ghirazant is platonic, gotta love them, nope - Freeform, there are others - Freeform, zant and ghiraham don't give two shits though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherF1ow/pseuds/AetherF1ow
Summary: Link: I'm really tiredLana: Get some sleep!Link: I can't.Zelda: Why not?Link: Because Ganonbitch is trying to kick my door down.





	Hyrule "Meme" Warriors: The chat fic

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one, welcome all, to another chat fic!
> 
> This was going to be a BOTW one, but I decided against it.
> 
> Although BOTW would get more hits...

** M a g I c **

Lana: Who-

Zant: Don't point fingers at me

Midna: It was Zant

Zant: Tf, no it wasn't.

Ghirahim: It was me

Zant:

Zant: You don't even use magic as often as us

Ghirahim: It's the thought that counts

Cia: Delete me

Lana: No

Zant: Okay.

Zant: Wait, I'm not a mod

Ghirahim: I don't trust you with mod powers

Midna: Me?

Ghirahim: Are you crazy?

Cia: Just remove me.

Zant: Ghirahim

Ghirahim: Fine.

** Ghirahim has made Zant a mod **

** Zant has removed Cia from the chat **

Zant: Witch.

Fi: I am sorry for being late. What have i missed?

Ghirahim: When did I add you?

Fi: I hacked my way in.

Zant: Figures

Midna: Ghira, gimme mod controls

Ghirahim: You're crazy

Lana: Me?

Zant: OH HELL NO

Lana: ;(

Midna: This is sexist

Ghirahim: It's not

Zant: Yeah. If you look closely enough, you can see that Ghirahim is female.

Ghirahim: ZANT

Midna: Really?

Lana: I thought he was a flat chested girl

Fi: I have always thought he was a female

Ghirahim: ZANT WHY

Zant: I'm pointing out that its not sexist because you look like a female

Lana: I second that

Midna: Same

Fi: I do as well

Ghirahim: DAMMIT


End file.
